Quem Brinca com Fogo
by Anita4
Summary: Darien oferece a Sere td o q ela queria: Andrew. Mas ele está brincando com fogo e pode sair queimado.


Notas Iniciais:

Vou estar usando algumas coisas da versão japonesa, só por ter alguma coisa mais, digamos, mais fofinha. Então fiquem atentos:

Usako-é algo a ver com coelhinho e vem do nome original da Serena(Usagi)

Mamo-Chan – É um apelido para Darien, usando também o nome original: Mamoru( achei que Dar ia ficar um pouco estranho...)

Mamo-baka – seria como a Serena xingaria o Darien, ou até de forma carinhosa: Darien idiota, ou coisa assim, já que baka é idiota.

Ao longo da história eu posso colocar coisas assim, por mais que queira evitar... Então se não entender algo, me pergunte por e-mail...

**Quem Brinca com Fogo...**

Todos têm um sonho pelo ao menos... Na verdade, todos têm muitos sonhos que à medida que se tornam realidade começam a mudar. Se você quer viajar para uma cidade vizinha, quando volta de lá quer ir para outra região, outro país...

Eu tenho um sonho, o de ser feliz com o meu amor verdadeiro. Aquele que sempre estará comigo, não importa quando, nem como e nem onde. Sempre estará lá para me ajudar, me salvar, me proteger, enfim, me fazer companhia. 

E como saberei quem é? Isto eu não sei... Mas tenho um chute! Que seja aquele garoto loiro e lindo que trabalha no salão de jogos! O nome dele é Andrew e ele está na faculdade, quer ser um profissional, viu? E não um vagabundo qualquer! O que ele estuda? Sabe que eu não sei... É uma boa pergunta. 

Então eu tomei uma decisão! Iria mudar e assim ele se apaixonaria por mim. Mas mudar por que? Porque eu sou uma atrapalhada, preguiçosa, atrasada, imatura, escandalosa, comilona, conseqüentemente um tanto acima do peso. Sei disso porque o melhor amigo dele me fez o enorme favor de me contar. 

E essa decisão de mudar também não foi muito minha idéia... Foi mais desse amigo, que por algum motivo resolveu me ajudar. Seu nome é Darien, um rapaz que estuda com Andrew de cabelos pretos e lisos e olhos azuis que me lembram a meia-noite. Confesso que ele é muito bonito, mas não contem para ninguém, se isso chegar aos ouvidos da Rei... Posso até ouvir-la falando: 

"Darien??? Eu sabia!!! Você gosta dele não é? Vocês estão tendo algum romance secreto?" 

Ou então: 

"Darien??? Você gosta dele??? É melhor tirar o cavalinho da chuva, aquele gato nunca olharia pra você!" 

Em geral, coisas assim... Rei acha Darien muito mais bonito que Andrew, na verdade, quase todo mundo acha o mesmo... Acho que até a Lita que tem também uma queda pelo Andrew. 

Eu? Sabe que às vezes tenho minhas dúvidas... Ele é sempre muito gentil com as pessoas ao redor dele, comigo? Sempre acha algum defeito... Mas fazer o que se quando tropeço em alguém é nele? 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Está certo... Eu tenho sonhos, o maior deles é descobrir quem sou e ser feliz. Mas como este é um muito difícil eu tento simplesmente viver... Estudar e tirar boas notas, trabalhar fazendo as coisas certas... E tenho um enorme amigo, o Andrew. Ele é quem me faz o favor de me arrastar para a parte da diversão, e normalmente ele acerta na garota. Sempre bonita, mas nunca ela mesma... Aposto que ela teve que decorar um livro sobre as coisas que eu gosto e as que eu não gosto, pois ficam tão nervosas quanto pras provas. 

Meu tipo? Acho que seria uma menina alegre, descontraída, verdadeira, que não se preocupasse com o que ela é... Bem só às vezes, para não acabar fazendo o papelão que uma certa Cabecinha de Vento faz. 

O nome dela é Serena Tsukino, tem olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e lisos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, ao estilo chinês, fazendo com que as duas bolas de cima pareçam almôndegas. E ela é totalmente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. 

Quando percebi que a coisa era séria, até contei que ele tinha namorada, mas apesar de abalada, ela não desistiu. Aquela garota pode ser chorona (e muito), mas é forte. Nunca desiste... Bem, só às vezes... Será que isso é persistência ou insistência? 

Acontece que um dia eu cheguei no salão de jogos onde Andrew trabalha e pedi um café, sentando-me no banco para conversarmos, como sempre... Adoro rotina! Mas percebi algo diferente no ar... O café estava com açúcar e muito forte, apesar de gostar-lo forte, não era tanto. E não foi só isso, de início notei que ele não deu aquele sorriso que sempre me dizia que nunca ficaria sozinho no mundo, de novo e que arrancava suspiros das meninas. 

-O quê foi, Andrew?-perguntei, o que normalmente ele pergunta e eu respondo que nada. 

-É a Rita...-a namorada dele que tinha viajado para a África, para estudar, uma boa garota e muito esforçada, o contrário do Andrew em muitos pontos, também. 

-O quê aconteceu? Ela não vai vir pro Natal?-opa! Nota mental, lembrar-se que o Natal era daqui a um mês ainda. 

-Não é isso, mas ela disse que provavelmente não...-até que então não foi uma mancada tão feia. 

-Então pára de enrolar.-ele me deu um olhar estranho diante da minha impaciência, algo que não era meu. Mas ver-lo triste realmente doía. 

-Ela me ligou ontem... Aproveitei para falar daqueles meus planos de viagem para o Natal.-claro, ele estava juntando dinheiro há algum tempo para fazerem um cruzeiro romântico de quinze dias pelo litoral japonês. 

-Não era uma surpresa? 

-Bem, eu não resisti... E ela me disse que não viria. Eu disse que então deixaríamos para a próxima vez, aí ela insistiu me perguntando se eu realmente estava bem com aquilo. Foi quando não agüentei mais e reclamei dela nunca mais vir e quase nunca ligar e quando liga ou é má notícia ou ela tem pouco tempo. Até perguntei se ela tinha outro, Darien... Rita ficou muito brava e me perguntou se ela tinha tempo para isso. Eu disse que pelo o jeito tinha até sobrando, então ela me perguntou se aquilo era uma briga por causa de um cruzeiro estúpido e eu que tinha poupado tanto pra ele... Decidi que era o fim.-no fim da história Andrew resolveu beber um pouco do meu café e logo cuspiu tudo no lixo próximo.-Quem foi o idiota que fez este café??? Está forte e com muito açúcar!-eu o olhei sem resposta. 

-Andrew...-foi tudo o que saiu... Normalmente eu riria da situação. Meu amigo pegou a xícara e fez outro café pra mim. Desta vez ele só o fez um tanto fraco demais. 

-Melhor? 

-Está...-sem dúvidas estava...-Andrew, você não acha que não foi só uma briguinha? 

-Não, Darien... É pra sempre, não quero mais saber dela. Eu quero algo diferente. 

-Como você sempre diz pra mim, você precisa de alguém alegre e sem compromisso pra levantar seu humor. 

-Acho que sim...-a conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho de sinos da entrado avisando que um cliente chegara. Notei Andrew forçando o melhor de seus sorrisos e virei para trás. 

-Olá, Andrew.-era a garota de quem falei e de repente aquela alegria na voz me deu uma idéia fantástica! Serena seria pelo ao menos o esparadrapo para o Andrew. 

-Olá, Serena! Está sozinha hoje...-falou Andrew, notando algo que era realmente raro. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Sozinha? Sim eu estava muito sozinha, mas preferia estar sozinha a tão acompanhada quanto ele, por Darien Chiba, aquele garoto convencido... Ele estava estranho hoje, falando nisso... Os dois estavam. Andrew com um sorriso apagado e Darien definitivamente segurando um sorriso. 

-É... Minhas amigas saíram numa espécie de encontro triplo... E eu resolvi vir jogar videogame... 

-Um tanto solitário, né?-perguntou Andrew. 

-É, só eu e a Sailor-V. 

-Escuta, eu descobri um macete pra zerar o jogo... Quer que eu te ensine, Cabecinha de Vento?-eu teria acabado com ele só por causa do apelido se não fosse pelo o que ouvi antes. Zerar Sailor-V, ninguém tinha conseguido aquilo... E Darien nunca joga... Talvez fosse que nem Ami, Quando jogasse fosse realmente bom. Algo me disse para ouvir-lo.-Então eu quero dez fichas, Andrew. 

Darien se levantou e me seguiu até uma máquina onde sentou em um dos bancos lá e eu sentei num ao lado já quase colocando um ficha quando ele segurou minha mão. Senti a bochecha ficar vermelha, acho que ele nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. E como os olhos dele eram lindos e fáceis de se perder lá. 

-Serena, é sério.-disse ele, me acordando do transe. 

-Fala. Qual é o macete? 

-Que macete? Ah! Aquilo só te disse pra despistar.-naquele momento eu queria me transformar em Sailor Moon, pegar uma daquelas máquinas, jogar nele e ainda lançar minha tiara. 

-Então pra quê você fez isso? Quer implicar mais ainda comigo? 

-Não... Eu quero te ajudar. 

-Ajudar? Você!? Em quê? Zerar o jogo? 

-Claro que não, Cabecinha de Vento. Você notou como Andrew está? 

-É, parece pra baixo... 

-Exato. Ele terminou com a namorada dele, a Rita. 

-Sério!?-ficava triste ou dava gargalhada? 

-Bem e agora ele está solteiro, entende? 

-É... Mas será que ele terminou mesmo? 

-Claro! Eu sei disso ele é meu melhor amigo. Então lembrei da sua queda por ele. 

-E daí? 

-Achei que você fosse querer ajuda, agora pode conseguir-lo. 

-E você me ajudaria? 

-Sim. Seria divertido brincar de cupido.-ele me deu um olhar que me assustou, mas ao mesmo tempo eu senti algo que fez meu coração disparar, finalmente eu teria alguma chance com Andrew. 

-Você não está me gozando? 

-Não. Mas primeiro você tem que dar um tempo a ele, depois eu peço para ele sair com você num encontro, como um favor. Aí estará a sua chance com ele. 

Meu coração bateu ainda mais forte e senti falta de ar, por estar prendendo a respiração. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de alegria e num impulso pulei do banco e abracei Darien, quase derrubando nós dois no chão. 

-Calma, que não vai ser tão fácil assim, ele tem que esquecer-la também. Por isso enquanto ele melhora um pouco, você tem que se preparar para não bagunçar com tudo. Andrew gosta de mulheres maduras, Serena e não de criancinhas. 

-Mudar? Está certo, acho que tem razão...-laguei do meu abraço e comecei a fazer a lista mental das coisas a mudar. 

-Mas não se mude por completo... É melhor eu te ajudar, ou senão você pode se transformar numa Rita 2. Primeiro tente pelas coisas pequenas, substitua refrigerante por suco, tire a cobertura extra do sorvete e afins, tente dormir cedo para chegar na aula na hora certa e preste o máximo de atenção. 

-E em quê isso me ajuda? 

-Peso e notas. Um diminui e outro aumenta. Andrew ficará orgulhoso de seus esforços. 

-Imagino que eu tenha que mudar de penteado também... 

-Não! É sua marca registrada, Cabecinha de Vento. Mas tente não tropeçar ou quebrar as coisas... Mas não se esqueça de sorrir, entende? Ele gosta de alegria. 

-Não me parece, com um amigo como você... 

-Sou um caso aparte. 

-Certo... Mas como posso saber se vai dar certo? 

-Não posso te garantir nada, mas se o plano der certo te marco um encontro para daqui a duas semanas. 

-Não seria muito cedo? 

-Talvez, mas temos que ser rápidos, ou ele pode resolver voltar... 

-Voltar? Eu não sei... Parece que você fez um plano cheio de falhas...-então o observo levantar-se do banco e antes de sair me dá uma última olhada. 

-Pode até ser, Cabecinha de Vento, mas isso não é pra mim. Então não me importa, não se esqueça disso, é só uma brincadeira minha.-e ele se foi, apenas acenando um até logo para Andrew e me deixando perplexa ali. 

-Uma brincadeira...-repeti para mim mesma... Algo estava me dando um péssimo pressentimento e de repente me lembrei de um ditado: "Quem brinca com fogo, pelo fogo será queimado" ou coisa assim e não dizem que o amor é como fogo? 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Uma brincadeira... Sim, eu tinha dito a verdade, não era nada além de uma brincadeira, mas que custava a felicidade do meu amigo e por isso era uma brincadeira séria. 

Esse foi o início da "Operação Cupido", mas eu sei que eu nunca iria prever um fim como ele realmente foi. Talvez quem esteja lendo agora já tenha uma pequena idéia de como tudo ocorreu, mas não pense que saibam de tudo, porque isto é impossível, o maldito destino ainda tinha coisas para mim, Andrew e Serena e até para a própria Rita e isso era algo que seria difícil de evitar. 

Mas não me arrependo da "brincadeira" de forma alguma. 

No dia seguinte eu já pude notar que Serena chegou mais cedo que de costume ao salão de jogos. 

-O quê aconteceu, Cabecinha de Vento, não tropeçou hoje?-perguntei, já imaginando o verdadeiro motivo. 

-Também, Darien-baka! Eu cheguei na hora na escola, o almoço foi suficiente, prestei atenção, fiz o dever e não dormir, por isso não fiquei de detenção ou coisa assim. Mas eu não tropecei também!-como eu imaginava... 

-Parabéns, Serena! Parece que é seu dia de sorte hoje...-falou Andrew retornando após atender dois garotos pedindo fichas para o flíper. Pude ver as bochechas da Serena vermelhas. 

-Obrigada Andrew... Como vai?-perguntou ela, agora me ignorando por completo. 

-Eu vou bem...-mentira, escrita no rosto dele, depois da expressão de orgulho dele, veio a lembrança do que acontecera dois dias atrás. 

-Quem bom...-Serena pareceu notar. E ficou em silêncio imaginando o que dizer.-Como vai a escola?-falta de criatividade... 

-Vai bem... Eu acho. Você é quem parece muito bem!-respondeu Andrew tentando não deixar transparecer o fato dele ter cabulado a aula de ontem e que com certeza o faria hoje. 

-Novamente, obrigada! 

-Darien te ensinou como zerar o jogo?-perguntou Andrew e tentei não me meter, até porque estavam falando como se eu não estivesse sentado ali. 

-Não... É... É que eu não entendi a técnica...-disse ela, apesar de se fazer de sonsa, ela tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, de fato Andrew deu uma pequena gargalhada... Fraternal demais, na verdade. 

-Um dia você consegue, e vai ser pelos seus próprios esforços, Serena...-eu ia ter trabalho para arranjar tudo em duas semanas... Mas pensando bem, Serena tinha realmente conseguido tudo hoje, não podia desapontar-la. 

Os dias foram passando e Serena parecia muito melhor do que antes, sempre chegando mais cedo, pedindo milk-shake sem a cobertura extra, mas continuando alegre e descontraída, apesar de ter tempos que ela fique realmente prestando atenção no que fala, mas Andrew não parecia notar e se sentia orgulhoso dela estar melhorando tanto. 

Mas acontece que na segunda, depois de eu não ver-la no domingo, que segundo Andrew, ela usou para ir à praia com os pais e amigas, ela apareceu com a maior das mudanças. Eu mencionei que ela tinha estado fazendo coisas que eu não tinha pedido? Seu vocabulário não era mais despreocupado e no sábado ela estava lendo um destes livros infanto-juvenis, não sei se era só exibicionismo, mas... Bem, ela realmente estava com um livro da biblioteca, que até pouco tempo eu duvidava que ela soubesse pra que o local servia. 

Voltando ao assunto, desculpa mudar assim, mas a Cabecinha de Vento realmente estava impressionando ao Andrew, mesmo que eu não tenha falado muito com ele, ela sempre iria chegar e ficar chamando sua atenção, até que eu tivesse que ir para o meu trabalho. 

Era segunda e ela estava meio que atrasada, mesmo para o horário que ela chegava quando pegava a pior das detenções, eu já estava preocupado com uma possível folga ou até doença. Era essa semana o encontro e ela tinha que ir com tudo desta vez.

Foi eu ouvi sinos batendo e um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, com exceção de suspiros de alguns garotos por ali. O próprio Andrew parecia um zumbi de repente. 

Olhei para a porta e vi um anjo. 

Não era um anjo com asas, mas era uma garota linda. E ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Serena Tsukino, ou então alguma irmã gêmea dela. 

Tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e notei que estava um pouco mais alta. Usava um salto, não muito alto, mas que lhe dava mais feminilidade, uma saia, não curta, mas o suficiente para mostrar suas pernas um tanto bem definidas demais para alguém como ela. E tinha uma blusa tomara-que-caia num tom rosa bem claro, quase branco, onde estariam as alças estava uma marca bem visível do biquíni, por isso ela parecia tão bronzeada, ela tinha realmente se queimado ontem. Então olhei para o rosto e lá estava a maior diferença. Seus cabelos estavam diferentes. Não estavam soltos, mas também não estavam com marias-chiquinhas. Era preso em dois coques, apenas, sem o resto do cabelo que normalmente cairia quase até o chão. 

Usei de toda a minha concentração e força de vontade para parecer indiferente ao anjo, melhor, à musa que estava ao meu lado agora. Nisso eu notei que Andrew estava com o queixo caído. 

-Oi Andrew!-cumprimentou ela, na voz a alegria de sempre. 

-Serena... Você está linda!-disse ele e eu me permiti um sorriso de vitória. Serena simplesmente gargalhou de alegria, com a bochecha extremamente vermelha. 

-Obrigada...-disse ela, tentando se acalmar. 

-O que aconteceu?-perguntei, não conseguindo segurar a pergunta. 

-É que vai ter aquele desfile daqui a meia hora e minhas amigas e eu vamos. 

-Entendo...-falei e notei que Andrew ainda tentava se concertar. 

-Vocês vão?-perguntou ela, direcionando mais para Andrew. 

-Não... Eu tenho que estudar pra prova de amanhã.-disse ele, com muitos pêsames por ter faltado tantas aulas. 

-E eu vou ter que bancar o professor...-tentando fingir que não sabia do propósito dela. 

-Não sabia que era tutor, Darien, seu aluno está em que série?-perguntou ela inocentemente. Pelo canto dos olhos vi as bochechas de Andrew um tanto vermelhas. 

-Eu não sou tutor, é uma exceção.-disse eu evitando responder à pergunta. 

-Um tutor... Minha mãe estava quase procurando um quando a professora começou a me elogiar...-disse ela, sem intenções, mas com um ótimo efeito, já que eu dei um olhar para Andrew que queria dizer algo como: "Viu? Nem ela precisa!" 

-Que bom, Serena!!!-disse ele, tentando não tocar no assunto. 

-Eu também vou ter prova de matemática amanhã... Eu odeio álgebra, mas estudei muito no sábado e ontem na praia a Ami me explicou algumas coisas.-disse ela, com orgulho de si mesma, depois olhou o relógio.-Elas já deviam ter chegado... 

Neste momento suas amigas inseparáveis: Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei e Molly, chegaram. Era incrível como era um grupo tão diferente, mas tão inseparável. Atrás das cinco veio um menino familiar de óculos fundo de garrafa, namorado ou enrolo dessa Molly, mas que eu não lembro o nome. Por algum motivo senti pena dele. 

-Até mais, Andrew!-disse Serena, saindo pela porta e arrancando mais suspiros, ela de fato estava linda. 

Mais tarde eu estava no meu apartamento ensinando a matéria da prova de amanhã para o Andrew e esta seria a minha chance de ajeitar o encontro, primeiro eu só tinha que ter certeza, por isso eu comecei perguntando sobre Serena e sua transformação "repentina". 

-O que achou, Andrew? 

-Ela estava muito bonita hoje, acho que até você admite. 

-Devo dizer que sim, mas ela mudou muito não é? Parece um tanto mais madura... 

-Deve ser o amor... É ele que muda as mulheres, sabe bem disso. 

-Sim... 

-Quem será o felizardo?-perguntou ele, e reuni muitas forças para que meu queixo não caísse... Eu tinha que ir com cuidado, ou Serena poderia sair machucada também. 

-Andrew... Eu só acho que ela cansou do fato de ela não ter namorado... 

-Então minha irmãzinha está indo à caça?-como eu imaginava, Andrew era cego. 

-Acho que sim...-estava ficando sem planos, tava pensando em ser direto, mas eu ainda tinha que insistir. E ainda por cima evitar o assunto Rita. 

-Espero que ela encontre alguém legal pra ela. 

-Vai ser difícil pra ela começar a sair assim, não é?- eu sei, já estava apelando, mas... Eu tinha prometido a ela, e ia ter que dar o máximo de mim para eu não te que implorar-lo. 

-Tem razão, não consigo imaginar-la solta por aí...-ele com aquele ar fraternal... Eu de fato teria que apelar. 

-Mas você babou por ela hoje... Por que não tentam sair juntos? Tenho certeza que formariam um belo casal.-ele me olhou esquisito, assustado. 

-Ficou maluco??? Sabe que ela é como uma irmã pra mim. 

-Vamos, Andrew! Nenhum irmão babaria pela irmã como você o fez! E acho que ela seria uma ótima companhia. 

-Talvez... Ela é bonita e seria sem compromisso, mas... Mesmo assim eu não sei se estou pronto. 

-Sem compromisso, você mesmo disse. E seria uma oportunidade pra ela conhecer o pessoal. Sem que ela soubesse que você não está ali como acompanhante.-pela cara dele eu o tinha embolado, mas o plano estava perfeito e ele estava cedendo.-O que quero dizer é que... Você finge ser um encontro pra ela e lá você apresenta os caras. 

-Mas e se ela não aceitar? 

-E desde quando você tem medo de um não? 

-Mas vou ter que beijar-la, vai ser esquisito... 

-Não é obrigado, só se quiser... E não creio que Serena te obrigaria. 

-E se ela não gostar? 

-E por que está tão inseguro? 

-Eu não sei, mas semana passada quando me disse que eu precisava de alguém alegre e sem compromisso pra me livrar da dor... A Serena apareceu e aí você a chamou e eu senti um pouco de ciúmes quando ela te abraçou.-ele tinha um rubor nas bochechas... Mas eu já esperava isso, acho que já. 

-Não há nada entre a gente, saiba que tem caminho livre, amigo.-tentei aliviar-lo, acho que funcionou. 

-Se você me ajudar, eu a chamo. 

-Está certo, vou dar umas dicas pra ela e ver se está afim, aí eu te digo e você a chama na quinta. 

-Está certo! Agora vamos estudar. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Terça-feira e eu não pude ir até o salão de jogos, fiquei na escola esperando o resultado da prova, tinha realmente me matado de estudar, enquanto isso torcia pro Darien e Andrew irem bem na prova deles, Darien tinha me ajudado tanto, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não sabia se eu ia ser com Andrew essa semana. E só de pensar que poderia ter dado certo, sentia um incômodo no estômago. 

E a Professora Mônica terminou a correção. 

Quarta-feira e poderei exibir a minha ótima nota... Passei a noite toda ansiosa e durante a escola também. Graças a tudo que existe não peguei detenção. Saí pulando pela calçada até chegar ao salão de jogos, meu coração me dizia que hoje seria um ótimo dia. 

Ao entrar percebi que Andrew me evitou, algo errado talvez... Então Darien me chamou pra sentar do lado dele e segurei a respiração, seá que o plano tinha dado todo errado? 

"...não me importa, não se esqueça disso, é só uma brincadeira minha."-as palavras de Darien daquele dia faziam eco na minha cebeça. 

-Uma brincadeira...-repeti levemente, enquanto me sentava. Foi quando eu soltei o ar e encarei os olhos de Darien. Eu tinha esquecido como às vezes eles eram tão bonitos, até hoje eu só tinha olhado para Andrew, ignorando sua existência... 

-O quê disse, Cabecinha de Vento? 

-Nada...-respondi não me preocupando com o apelido, de tanta tensão. 

-Tem feito um bom trabalho, Serena...-disse ele, tomando um gole de seu café. 

-Vá direto ao assunto! Andrew está esquisito. 

-Primeiro me diz porque suas bochechas estão vermelhas. 

-É que eu estava alegre... Não estou mais. 

-E por que estava alegre? 

-Eu... Está certo...-peguei a prova da minha pasta e praticamente esfreguei na cara dele. Senti-me um tanto melhor, depois. 

-Oitenta? Puxa, parabéns! Andrew tirou setenta e quatro ontem... 

-Sério??? Então eu fui melhor!!! 

-Algo assim... Eu tenho mais boas notícias... 

-Sério!? Mesmo com esse clima de defunto? 

-É. Consegui que Andrew te levasse pra sair na sexta... Ele vai te chamar amanhã, mas não fique alegre ou ele desconfia. 

-Está bem.-tentei me controlar, mas eu tinha vontade de dar um abraço bem apertado no Darien e encher-lo de beijos!!! Ele tinha conseguido! 

E então Andrew apareceu e resolvi só mostrar a minha prova para explicar a minha felicidade.Espero que ele tenha caído... 

-Nossa, um 80!? Melhor que eu... Você realmente está melhor a cada dia, Serena... Tem algum motivo para estar se esforçando tanto? 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Por essa eu não esperava, ele perguntar direto pra ela... Se respondesse qualquer coisa errada os meus planos poderiam ir por água abaixo! 

-Darien-baka chateava tanto que eu resolvi mudar um pouco, já esfreguei isso na cara dele, como prova!-disse ela, orgulhosa de si, soltei o fôlego... Não foi a melhor, ma não deve ter feito muito estrago. 

-Vocês dois nunca vão se dar bem? 

-Acho que não...-respondeu ela, com ar de desdém.-Agora eu tenho que ir, prometi fazer compras com a minha mãe... Até amanhã! 

-Até!-disse Andrew, que estava ansioso com saída de Usako. Usako, de onde tirei isso?-E aí? O que acha? 

-Bem, acho que está tudo livre pra você Andrew... Não deve haver problemas. 

-Tem certeza? 

-Absoluta. 

-Então vou chamar-la amanhã.-um sorriso de vitória se estampou no meu rosto, quando deixei o salão. Agora era com Usako conquistar-lo. Usako? Por que eu continuo chamando-a assim? 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Dezembro... Eu adoro esse mês! Significa natal, fim do ano, e tantas outras coisas! Será que nevaria neste Natal? Será que Andrew ia realmente me chamar? E se isso acontecesse? Eu estragaria tudo? 

Senti algo no estômago e comecei a tremer... Repeti para mim que era o frio de dezembro, mas sabia que era porque hoje seria o início de uma nova fase de minha vida. Eu tinha certeza que Andrew iria me chamar quando notei que Darien não estava ali. 

"É agora."-falei mentalmente soltando o fôlego que prendia enquanto me sentava em um dos bancos. 

-Olá, Serena, milk-shake?-perguntou Andrew com um sorriso incerto. Isso me deixou feliz, Darien tinha realmente conseguido. 

-Claro!-respondi. Tentando estar alegre e indiferente àquela atmosfera. Eu o vi pedindo a um dos balconistas que o fizesse por ele e voltar com uma expressão um tanto relaxada, mas extremamente séria. 

-Você... Você tem algo para fazer amanhã à noite?-meu coração começou a dar pulos e eu tive que me concentrar para que ele não percebesse minhas bochechas vermelhas. 

-E-Eu? Acho não...-evitei o porque. 

-Ótimo! Por que uns amigos meus vão pra uma danceteria hoje e como todos vão estar acompanhados... Achei que talvez você quisesse ir comigo... Quer?-ele olhou para o chão e eu sorri. Era a primeira vez que alguém me convidava de verdade pra sair e era o garoto que eu mais amava! 

-Claro!-e lhe dei um abraço, bem rápido.-Andrew... Dá pra colocar cobertura extra no milk-shake? 

-Ahn? Claro! Pego ou te encontro?-pensei no meu pai... 

-Onde? 

-No clube Ashita ni Nare. Às sete e meia? 

-Certo! 

O clube Ashita ni Nare permitia a entrada de menores, mas era conhecido como um local freqüentado por universitários, diziam que lá era um lugar completo, com direito a mesas muito bonitas e uns poucos garçons, mas em geral tinha uma ótima seleção de música e no meio da pista ficava uma espécie de palco usado toda sexta com música ao vivo, tinha sexta que até ia alguns cantores conhecidos, já que a maior parte dos freqüentadores também era um pouco filhinhos de papai. 

Faltava uma hora para as sete e meia e eu tinha acabado de sair de um banho demorado, corri até o telefone, ainda de toalha. 

-Alô.-atendi um pouco sem ar. 

-Serena?-aquela voz... 

-Darien? Como soube meu número? 

-Graças a tudo Tsukino não é um nome comum... Procurei na lista. 

-E por que ligou? 

-Fiquei te esperando no salão, mas você não apareceu... 

-Bem, eu saí pra comprar roupa... É um dia especial, não é? 

-Entendo... Queria te falar algumas coisas... Importantes. 

-Então fala. 

-O Andrew vai pegar leve com você, Serena. Eu inventei algumas coisas para ele aceitar sem eu ter que dizer que você gostava dele. Então só seja alegre e espontânea e toma cuidado com o pessoal de lá. Algumas garotas podem não gostar de você, sempre o peça para que fiquem a sós. 

-Está bem... 

-Mas sempre que ele te apresentar algum garoto que você ache bonito, tente deixar claro que gostou dele, mas deixe claro, também, que prefere o Andrew. 

-Está bem... 

-E uma última coisa... Muito importante! 

-Fala. 

-Andrew odeia que as garotas vão ao banheiro. 

-Está bem...-respondi resignada. 

-Boa sorte, Serena... 

-obrigada! 

-Não agradeça ainda, só estamos começando... Até mais.- e ele desligou sem me deixar me despedir também... Então algo veio à cabeça: meu número não está na lista. Por que ele teria mentido e como o teria conseguido? 

Ashita ni Nare... Tinha uma entrada bem bonita, como realmente seria lá dentro? Então Andrew chegou. 

-Serena... Você se superou! 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Estava tendo um sonho estranho com a tal princesa pedindo o cristal de prata e ela dizia que precisava dos cristais arco-íris que juntos fariam- 

Triiiiiiiiiiiimmm!!! 

Um som de telefone? 

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm!!! 

TUM! 

Caí da cama, o telefone realmente estava tocando, olhei o despertador ao meu lado e marcava seis e quarenta e três da manhã... Eu estava atrasado para a escola? Não... Hoje era sábado... Então cambaleante levantei xingando o telefone por tocar tão cedo e o atendi, ainda meio grogue. 

-Alô... 

-Darien!!! Eu não te acordei, né? Estou indo aí! Que bom que está acordado! 

-Está bem...-quem era no telefone? Minha mente mal funcionava, mas eu devia conhecer... 

Fui preparar o café-da-manhã e tentar raciocinar quem teria sido... Quando eu estava me sentando para comer em paz- 

Bling Blong 

Deviam ser proibidos telefones e campanhias de tocarem tão cedo da manhã. Mas o que eu faria? Fui atender. 

-Andrew!? O quê faz acordado tão cedo?-então tinha sido ele... Mas ele nunca acordava cedo... Por que ele estaria aqui tão cedo? Por algum motivo me pareceu óbvio que ele viesse. Acordei mais alguns neurônios e me lembrei do tal encontro com Serena. Esperava que o rubor na face significasse que ele tivesse gostado. 

-Vim e contar tudo! 

-Achei que eram meninas que faziam isso... 

-Eu simplesmente não resisti... Que cheiro é esse? Café da manhã? Eu quero!- e ele começou a comer o *meu* café da manhã, automaticamente comecei a preparar mais. 

-Você gostou, então? 

-É! A Serena é ótima! Dançamos até a meia noite! Então a levei em casa e quando eu ia beijar-la... Vi a luz da varanda acender, saí correndo de medo do pai dela. 

-Hahahaha! Imagino! Meia noite? Serena não tinha horário para chegar em casa? 

-Se tinha ela não me disse. Marquei de ver-la semana que vem! 

-Então vocês estão sérios? Não era pra ela conhecer caras novos? 

-Bem, eu posso ser mais velho que ela, mas... Ainda sou considerado novo, Darien.-brincou ele. E por quê eu me sentia incomodado com aquilo? Meu plano tinha de fato dado certo. 

-Boa sorte cara! Vai ver até o ano-novo ela já seja a sua namorada!-disse eu reabastecendo a mesa com ovos mexidos e panquecas, uma comemoração. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Sexta feira e o tempo não passava. Andrew tinha marcado este tal jantar para as oito da noite e me buscaria neste horário, insisti que fosse em ponto e ele assentiu com um sorriso e saiu cantando pneus. Minha esperando na porta, uma representante do meu pai, que estava dormindo a essa hora. 

Sete e cinqüenta, só mais dez minutos e agora eu lembrava do beijo que ele teria me dado... Mas de repente eu também lembrei que senti não era para ter sido naquele minuto, talvez tenham razão quando dizem que as mães costumam saber dessas coisas. 

Demorou , mas às oito e um eu ouço a campanhia, levanto aflito e ansiosa, talvez hoje seria o dia do meu primeiro beijo!!! Abro a porta, minhas mãos estão tremendo. Logo ele estava ali na minha frente. Sorrio brilhantemente, vendo que ele estava levemente corado, mas sei que eu estava ainda mais, de alegria e ansiosidade, era o meu sonho quase realidade, não era? 

-Vamos?-pergunto. 

-Serena, você está linda!-diz ele, mais corado ainda e me dá um beijo rápido na bochecha, pega um de meus braços e me leva até o carro. 

-Aonde? 

-Num fast food! 

-Por isso pediu roupa informal... 

-Claro! Acho um fast food tão romântico, e você?-ele me deu aquele seu sorriso característico, não pude fazer nada além de suspirar. Era um hábito, não é? 

Depois de nos divertirmos contando alguns casos engraçados e até mencionando minhas brigas com Darien, na verdade eu acabei mencionando, senti-me obrigada, já que eu falava das minhas trapalhadas e Darien é definitivamente uma delas... Bem, depois disso ele se levantou e comprou dois sorvetes e fomos dar uma caminhada, bem pequena, só até terminarmos o sorvete. Ao voltarmos ele me ofereceu a mão, dei a minha, e mesmo com as luvas, pude sentir muito calor e foi mágico, eu estava feliz não era? 

Sim! Eu estava muitíssimo feliz, mas fiquei mais ainda quando chegamos ao carro e fomos para a minha casa. O silêncio foi quebrado por ele. 

-Serena...Eu adorei o dia de hoje! Temos que definitivamente repetir-lo! 

-Claro... Semana-que-vem? 

-Sim, às oito mesmo... Escuta, eu estava pensando em fazer uma festa de Natal, já até comentei com Lita, Darien e Rei, os três acharam uma ótima idéia. O quê acha? 

-Que dia? 

-Hoje é dez, então daqui a duas semanas é véspera de Natal, o que acha? 

-Ótimo! Mas será que o pessoal vai querer na véspera mesmo? 

-É no que estou pensando... 

-Por que não fazemos dia 17? 

-Mas e o nosso encontro? 

-Andrew... Temos uma vida inteira, mas o Natal só acontece uma vez por ano! 

-Hahahaha! Você gosta de festas não é? 

-Claro! 

-Darien disse que me ajuda... Acho que dá, aqui é a sua casa e seu pai deve estar lá dentro, nos vemos na festa? 

-Está bem...-falei enquanto descia, sabia o porquê, mas estava triste por não ter recebido meu tão esperado beijo... 

-Boa noite!-falou ele de dentro do carro e o acenei um até mais. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

-Uma festa na semana que vem? 

-É! Eu adorei a idéia dela, Darien.-falou Andrew, depois de me contar cada detalhe daquele encontro que já tinha definitivamente sido um quase encontro... Mas fiquei feliz que Andrew estivesse indo devagar, acho que por Serena. 

-Vai ter troca de presentes, não é? 

-Sim, cada um dá a cada um. 

-Está bem... Vamos fazer uma lista de coisas pra comprar. 

-Darien... Você parece a Rita!-parei de escrever e olhei sério para ele... Andrew também tinha notado o erro. 

-Você tem certeza de que está bem? 

-É só rotina... Um dia eu paro. 

-Andrew, você pretende namorar a Serena ou só está se divertindo?-ele me olhou sério, pensou um pouco na minha pergunta e ficou ainda mais sério. De repente abriu um sorriso. 

-Quem sabe?-ele corou, e aquilo me fez pensar em quão errado aquilo parecia ser. Mas ignorei e comecei a anotar. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Sábado comecei a imaginar o que compraria para o pessoal da festa, saí pelas ruas para procurar coisas. Sabia que não precisavam ser chiques, só tinham que ser a cara da pessoa. 

Logo encontrei um livro que era acara da Amy e estava em promoção, para Mina eu comprei na mesma loja um romance, juntos ganhei mais desconto, saí muito feliz. 

Para Lita eu comprei uma blusa verde e para Rei eu comprei uma coleção completa de mangas shoujo, afinal eu iria poder ler depois. 

Então eu voltei para casa e comecei a pensar o que daria para Andrew. Lembrei que ele me comentou sobre precisar de uma gravata, então resolvi comprar-la depois. 

Na terça, que foi um dia pouco cansativo na escola, já que uma professora faltou, eu fui a busca de uma gravata para Andrew e aproveitaria para comprar uma para papai Kenji também. 

Comprei aquela que o homem me disse que era bem neutra e comprei uma outra que era parecido com um terno que papai tinha, então fui procurar algo para mamãe e Molly. 

No caminho encontrei um joguinho de computador, bem barato e comprei para Melvin. Como pode existir tanto amigo? Era muito presente! Logo vi um laço muito bonito para Molly, ela gostava daquilo... 

Então fui numa loja de perfumes comprar o último lançamento para minha mãe. O cheiro era fantástico! Resolvi por aquele, nisso vi a parte de perfumes masculinos e lembrei de Andrew. Mas logo também lembrei que já tinha o presente e quando eu fui entrar na fila lembrei que Darien definitivamente merecia um presente, então resolvi procurar algum perfume parecido com o dele. 

Não encontrei nenhum que estivesse no orçamento, então decidi pagar o da mamãe fazer algo manual. O que quer que fosse iria significar que não esqueci dele. 

Cheguei em casa e comecei a pensar no que faria. Talvez um cachecol, mas lembrei em como eu era péssima para costurar, também era para cozinhar... Decidi que seria melhor eu pintar algo... Talvez seria uma nova "Picasso", Darien podia gostar daquilo... Coisa bem culta, não era? 

Então pintei o que eu queria, no final até que achei que valeram a pena aquelas aulas de arte na escola. Ficou muito bonito, só esperava que ele fosse gostar... 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Presentes... Já tinha comprado para a minha família e também para Andrew, então fui comprando lembranças para os conhecidos, mesmo que metade não fosse à festa antecipada... 

Andrew estava comprando lembranças e também aproveitando para compra os presentes, nos separamos num certo momento, já que ele iria comprar algo pra mim. Mesmo curioso decidi lanchar um pouco, mas passei por uma joalheria, quando lembrei de Usako... Eu definitivamente não esquecia do apelido, por isso agora eu o usava direto. 

Fiquei olhando o que tinha ali dentro, não sei porque mas eu queria dar-lhe algo bem bonito, talvez por ter sido aquela que tirou o meu melhor amigo da pior. 

Nisso uma peça começou a brilhar mais que as outras, cheguei mais perto e ela estava em destaque. Era um colar muito bonito de uma lua crescente e na outra metade tinha um coelhinho. Era toda de ouro com a lua de pérola e o coelho com detalhe em brilhantes. Realmente a cara de Serena. Já que eu não tinha que me preocupar com dinheiro, já que papai no final sempre me bancava, mesmo eu sendo um filho adotado eu era o único. Mesmo trabalhando e insistindo que não precisando ele dizia que eu era filho dele e poderia viver como eu quisesse, menos na independência. Isso meu coube muito bem naquela situação. 

Ao sair decidir não comentar nada com Andrew... Ele poderia pensar outra coisa e eu não iria falar dos meus planos com ela. 

Ele voltou com uma sacola muito bonita da perfumaria. 

-Um perfume, hein?-perguntei, implicante. 

-Não é pra você! É para a Rita... Será que ela vai- então ele notou o erro...-Droga! Como pude? Agora não tem volta... Espero que ela goste. 

-Tudo bem... Vamos? 

-Claro! Essa joalheria é a minha? 

-Como? Que dizer a bolsa? Não... Nem queira saber de nada.-então ele me olhou desconfiado, mas sem dúvidas ele não sabia para quem era. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Sexta feira novamente e eu estava com as garotas no apartamento do Darien, já que seria no salão de festas de lá. Andrew me contou que eles tinham chamado alguns amigos, alguns que eu conheci no clube... Mas eu nem tinha prestado atenção neles, naquele dia de sonho. 

Ao entrar notei que a música já estava tocando e algumas garotas também estavam lá, logo Andrew se levantou e nos cumprimentou, me dando um beijo na bochecha. 

-Darien foi pegar umas amigas e já está voltando, coloquem os presentes embaixo da árvore, nós os trocaremos à meia-noite.-então ele voltou para conversar com os amigos. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Fui buscar umas amigas folgadas e na ida eu estava pensando em como seria estranho dar aquele colar para Serena... Então numa loja do caminho vi um porquinho comendo espaguete e lembrei de Serena e seus coques iguais almôndegas. Não resisti ao pensamento da cara dela, comprei e voltei para o carro. 

Quando voltei ao salão de festas ele já estava bem mais cheio, talvez estas meninas fossem as últimas. Logo notei um dourado em tom diferente na festa e achei que estava tendo a visão da deusa da Lua, Diana. 

Serena estava numa sandália delicada de salto fino e um tanto alto demais. Seu vestido parecia feito do tecido mais puro que existia, numa cor azul bem clara. Eu juraria que aqui era transparente, mas acho que tinha algum forro. Mesmo assim suas formas eram perfeitas. Seus cabelos ainda estavam com aqueles coques com parte caindo formando também marias-chiquinhas, mas desta vez esse cabelo estava todo frisado. Sua maquiagem parecia ser a mais leve, porém a mais perfeita de toda a festa, ela era a mais simples, mas a mais bonita. 

Fiquei ali parado, boquiaberto, quase invejando Andrew por ter-la e continuar pensando em Rita. Então a notei vindo até mim com um sorriso angelical, ela não estava em grupo nenhum desde que suas amigas estavam em algum canto ou paquerando os caras da festa. Então ninguém notou nada. Ela simplesmente veio até mim, praticamente flutuando, mesmo com aquele salto. 

-Feliz Natal, Darien!-ela me desejou, muito feliz. 

-Para você também... Você está demais, Serena!-ri quando vi seu rosto corar pra valer. Definitivamente não era maquiagem ou efeito da luz. 

-Obrigada... 

Nisso olhei ao redor e Andrew estava com um olhar estranho enfeitado por um sorriso malicioso. Ele veio até nós, puxou o quadro (embrulhado) da minha mão e saiu silenciosamente com aquele sorriso, Serena também observava surpresa. Nisso ele colocou o presente abaixo da árvore virou-se e batei uma palma, evidentemente exigindo atenção. 

-Gente, olhem para lá!-disse apontando para nós.-Agora olhem para cima.-Serena e eu olhamos para a cima, assim como quase todo mundo no salão e eu amaldiçoei a tudo o que existia. Ali em cima tinha o visgo. Aquela maldita planta que faz a comédia das festas de Natal e o casal que ficasse em baixo dele teria que se dar um beijo na boca, mas nada muito profundo. 

-Droga!-amaldiçoei novamente, entre dentes. De fato tinha sido eu quem os tinha colocado e tinha memorizado os lugares onde estavam. Olhei para Serena e ela estava pálida de susto.-Serena eu não posso fazer nada... 

-Darien...-ela sussurrou enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos em seus ombros.-Não faça nada de errado.-eu não entendi, mas até eu estava com falta de raciocínio. Passei uma das mãos de seus ombros até seu rosto, tão suave e lindo. Ela me olhou com os olhos quase repletos de lágrimas, mas se fechando lentamente e eu fiz a minha vez, puxei seu rosto e deixei meus lábios tocarem os dela levemente. Mesmo rápido pude senti o quão macios e ingênuos eles eram, a coitada tremia e estava fria, mas devo admitir que foi bom... Mesmo ela sendo a quase namorada do Andrew... 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Quando ele se afastou eu abri meus olhos e vi os dele. Tão azuis tão confortantes. Também ouvi a bagunça dos outro e sabia que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima. Enxuguei-os com meu braço e saí correndo. 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

Vê-la correndo me partiu o coração. Sabia que estava chorando e ver uma deusa daquelas chorar, simplesmente me dava raiva, maior ainda em saber que era de mim, já que eu a tinha beijado. 

Mas o pior veio neste instante, quando Andrew se aproximou um tanto inexpressivo, a minha culpa aumentou ainda mais, já que a este ponto eu o invejava por ter a garota mais linda da festa. 

-Darien... Eu... Acho que você gosta dela.-fiquei chocado com aquelas palavras, mas talvez ele tivesse razão. 

-Andrew... Sinto muito...-baixei a minha cabeça. 

-Não se preocupa, porque estou aliviado.-levantei-a bruscamente e o olhei, de fato ele tinha um sorriso enorme. 

-Aliviado? Mas por quê? Estava tão feliz com ela... 

-Bem, mas acontece que Rita e ligou hoje no início da festa e disse que viria para o Natal e que sentia muito por aquela briga.-ele de fato estava muito feliz, mas naquele meu coração disparou: Serena gosta dele. 

-A Serena... 

-A Serena me falava muito de você durante os nossos encontros, tenho certeza que tem algo aí. 

-Mas ela me disse que gostava de você... 

-Ela gosta de muita gente, mas Darien, você é o único que ela não suporta! Vamos, ela é sua, cara, vai nessa!-olhei para ele, meu amigo tinha um olhar mais que encorajador e de repente eu sabia o que fazer, fui até a árvore e peguei o porquinho, depois passei no meu apartamento e peguei o que era necessário e desci, até onde eu sabia que ela estaria, sentada nos degraus da porta do prédio olhando para a rua. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Os carros passavam numa velocidade tão grande, àquela hora era de se esperar, eu sei, mas também estava avisada do fato de minha mente não estar processando direito as coisas. 

O que eu sentia agora? Humilhação? Vergonha? Sim, ambos... Mas tinha algo mais, na verdade algo maior... Que ocultava o resto. Alegria... Mas por que? 

É óbvio que era por causa daquele beijo, do meu primeiro beijo, do beijo, do Darien, tanta coisa para um único acontecimento, as três muito importantes... Darien... Sim, ele era importante para mim. Eu... Por mais que minha mente dissesse não, neste momento eu tinha certeza... Eu... Eu amo Darien Chiba e talvez nunca tenha realmente gostado do Andrew... 

Depois de todo trabalho que Darien devia ter tido para nos juntar... Eu acabo por descobrir minha paixão por ele... Eu- 

Então sinto uma mão masculina no meu ombro, era um calor confortante naquele frio da noite e eu sabia a quem ela pertencia. 

-Darien... O quê faz aqui?-como se eu não soubesse a resposta, depois da cena que fiz saindo correndo. 

-Está frio, pergunto o mesmo. Seu vestido é de alça, lembra? 

-Eu me sinto melhor aqui do que lá... 

-Eu sinto muito pelo visgo.-disse ele enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Então virei todo o meu corpo para encarar-lo. 

-Não foi nada.-disse eu sorrindo, ele estava tão bonito sob aquela fraca luz. 

-Isto era para ser o seu presente hoje.-e me deu um embrulho. Que eu curiosa abri rapidamente. Logo encontrei uma peça de porcelana, no mínimo engraçada. Diante de tanta tristeza eu soltei uma gargalhada.-Imagino que tenha entendido a intenção. 

-Sim...Obrigada! Eu... Também trouxe um para você, mas ficou lá em cima... 

-Não se preocupa, depois eu pego. Bem, mas eu acho que aquele visgo me mudou a intenção...-o olhei assustada e notei um outro embrulho na mão dele, tentando inutilmente ser ocultado.-Por um minuto eu achei que estava fazendo a pior coisa do mundo, traindo um amigo, mas logo tudo ficou muito lógico. 

-Não Darien, o que você está falando não faz sentido algum...-disse eu com um sorriso e cheia de curiosidade pelo presente. 

-Acho que não para você, não por enquanto. Eu só queria ver Andrew feliz de início quando juntei vocês dois. Coloquei-me no lugar dele, na maior perda, na falta de uma namorada e imaginei que tudo o que eu iria precisar para que a minha vida fosse completa de novo seria de alguém alegre. Então você apareceu e eu lembrei como discutir com você e ver-la sair com raiva me deixavam alegre e imaginei que Andrew... Bem, eu te chamei e me aproveitei da sua queda por ele. Em momento algum medi conseqüências ou pensei em como Andrew reagiria se eu o estivesse comparando comigo. Meu erro foi esse. Eu sou o oposto dele. Tudo do que Andrew precisa é alguém para pôr limites nele e tudo o que eu preciso é alguém para mos tirar. 

-Entendi metade... 

-Nesse enrolo o que quis dizer é que eu te amo Serena e acho que é desde que te conheço. Amo o jeito como você me faz diferente, como eu posso entrar numa brincadeira infantil como essa de implicar só para te ver zangada. Ou como você realmente não se importa que esteja errada, como você sabe o que é e é alegre com isso. Como você pode sorrir para qualquer situação... Amo isso e muito mais e só descobri quando estive a ponto de perder-lo e para a única pessoa a quem eu não poderia impedir. 

-Você me ama?-eu não consegui compreender como aquilo poderia acontecer... Darien o mais perfeito de todos os garotos: bonito e inteligente, gostando de mim... A mais atrapalhada de todas... logo eu, Serena Tsukino. Mas nessa falta de sentido tudo ficou no seu lugar. O porquê de ele ter me ligado, o olhar dele e sua ternura na hora do beijo, a atenção que ele me dispensava na hora das brigas... Tudo... E eu sorri. O mais belo sorriso que pude passou facilmente pelos meus lábios e ele gostou daquilo. 

-Eu que o pergunto, Serena Tsukino, você me ama? 

-Eu... Acho que sim... Mas como não sou boa com palavras, acho que não posso fazer esse discurso complicado... 

-Quem precisa de palavras quando ama? Elas nunca fariam sentido mesmo, tamanha é a minha alegria.-então rapidamente ele estava mais perto.-Quer terminar o que eu comecei? 

-Claro!-então ele foi se aproximando com os lábios, quando a realidade bateu na minha cabeça e eu me afastei bruscamente. 

-O quê aconteceu?-perguntou ele assustado. 

-O que é esse pacote?-e ele olhou para uma de suas mãos e sorriu. 

-Para você, Usako. 

-Usako? Gostei... Então você é o meu Mamo-chan. 

-Não tão criativo, mas... Fazer o que? 

-Hi hi.-e eu abri o lindo presente. 

FIM!!! 

Anita, 04/03/2002. anita_fiction@yahoo.com 

Ashita ni Nare- Uma música que significa Quando Chegar o Amanhã 

Notas da Autora: 

Olá!!! Como vão todos? 

Gostaram do final? Eu sei que essas histórias andam tendo o mesmo final, mas não posso evitar... Essa é uma fic que tenho idealizado há tempos e cheguei até a começar-la, porém foi apenas para passar tempo nas férias, enquanto estava sem computador. Nada que realmente fosse levado a sério. 

Ela ficou maior e cheguei a pensar em colocar-la com dois capítulos, mas ficou menor do que suportaria se o fosse. Ainda que eu tenha fics de capítulos menores do que seriam... Mesmo assim eu sei que ficou cansativo, mas estava é uma fic com menos enrolo do que o normal eu tenho certeza. 

Gomen por tantos fics iguais de SM, mas realmente acho tão Kawaiis as fics da Alicia Blade e as outras de seu site, que torço que volte logo a funcionar. 

Não eu não inspirei a idéia em fics propriamente ditas, mas devo ressaltar influências de: But Ive Fallen for You, só no título, já que a fic é completamente diferente e Santas Secret que me inspirou na parte dos presentes. Também uma que não lembro o nome, mas é da Alicia Blade que mandou na parte do visgo. 

Falando em visgo, eu não tenho certeza se o nome é esse, mas dá para entender a idéia não é? 

Mais uma coisa são os nomes: além dos mencionados no início eu mantive muitos nomes na versão japonesa, o irmão da Serena seria Sammy, o pai seria Ken e o amigo dela seria Kelvin e não Melvin, mas achei mais legal deixar no original. 

Nos próximos fics eu pretendo colocar uma lista de coisas que e influenciaram. Músicas ouvidas, livros sendo lidos e fics também. Normalmente eles influenciam demais na produção de uma fic. Mas como eu normalmente deixo na parte de MP3, as músicas não são muitas a serem listadas para este aqui: 

Nelly Furtado, Linking Park (In the End), Laura Pausini (principalmente La Solitudine) e Goo Goo Dolls (em geral a 1, 3, 4, 9 e 18 da Coletânea mais Black Balloon e Iris). 

O Guarani (José de Alencar) foi o livro que comecei a ler agora, pro colégio, mas influenciou no final. Antes disso eu tava sem livro pra ler... 

Fics: Além das comentadas tem: The One I Love Is(Allain Gravel), Umas em português, mesmo que não olhei o nome, mas uma em especial: Enquanto Chove que eu recebi por e-mail, mas esqueci do autor, se for você, parabéns!!! Uma que acabei de ler, mas esqueci o nome também, mas era de Sailor Moon... E bem, em geral não lembro o resto!!! 

Agradecimentos: 

A um bando de pessoas, incluindo: Wlad, Fabíola, Jose Luis. Outros: DS, NGA, Mestre, Rafael e Miaka. 

Um monte de Ovos (por razões pessoais) : Roney, Bruno, Antônio José (esse por pegar no meu pé) e Zeca(por passar um livro por mês e todos muito chatos). Outros não tão importantes: Alan, Paulo Sergio, Gabriela M. e outros (muitos outros, inclusive o meu provedor que não funciona). 

Sugestões: Dêem pregada nas pessoas listadas acima se gostam dos meus fics, já que eles me estressam. Leiam os fics que falei o nome porque de fato são bons. Mandem um e-mail pra mim. Visitem o meu site: Olho Azul, quando estiver pronto. Metam mais pregada no Roney até ele me devolver minha fic, procurem por mim no ICQ para conversarmos. Aprendam a votar, votem em mim. Aprendam a não chegarem até o fim das minhas notas a menos que seja um ataque de tédio. 


End file.
